strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Europe
Battle of Europe ( November 2020, April 2025 ) is the second largest engagement of the Third World War and the immediate trigger of the battles causing the next global war. It is a joint conflict with the defenses bolstered by the European Union Military Force, European Technological Force, United States Military and the Strategic Planetary Forces against the Brotherhood of Nod and the Sentinels. Many of Earth's largest battles takes here during the world conflict. Starting from the assassination of EU President Torvksy and the destruction of the ETF Carrier Benedict. With the conflict of the battle ending at the Second Battle of Berlin and the Assault to the Castle. Information The battle of Europe was largely one of the worst battles yet decisive push for the SPS to push back Nod from the boarders. Though, it was unclear what was the true intention of Nod when they wanted to conquer Europe and not attacking the SPS directly. However, key operations of Nod led the battles on Europe early before the original April 2021 where it was the initial date and by the historians, purposed that this date is the start of the Third World War. This is likely because of Nod's full scale attacks across both Europe, Africa and Asia at the same time. Without making both the SPS and the US notice the attacks coming across rapidly. Trigger of the War It was then that the gathered Nod Intelligence says that they are targeting G8 leaders. Including the US President and the SPS Exective Secretary. As well as the 20 other leaders of Europe and Greater Asia. With North Korean President Kim-Jong Un finally out from the hermit kingdom. The original target was to kill North Korean Leader Kim-Jong Un and the EU President of the States. As if both leaders would die and the disguised sniper being taken to capture. It will directly blame the US and make a genocidal war which Nod would place efforts in time. However, the original plan was not carried out. As the Sniper instead shoots EU President of Director and Weapons Military Torvsky. With both the North Korean Special Soldiers and the European Enforcer Corps to apprehend and capture the sniper. Which the SPS-US Joint Strike Force later seized the sniper and twenty of his comrades in an office building. Though, the two leaders were saved. But Torvksy's death placed a valuable effort and enough time for Nod to quietly attack 8 EU Military Installations on North Africa. Where Nod was able to completely conquer the entire African Continent. The assaults on the news claimed it to be a Nod Expeditionary Parade, but in reality they were conquering it. With the African Leaders forced to become Senators instead for Nod's Government Body. Which makes the Brotherhood the largest faction in the world when it finally conquered most of Russia and the entire African Continent. Two weeks later, the ETF Supercarrier Benedict was launched off port from the New Roman City of Italy. However, the Benedict was destroyed by the ETF's Destroyer. Forcing the Pope to lock down the entire city until the terrorist attack was seized. The ETF Destroyer Almigra was decomissioned and to be scrapped. Which in time, in Nod's intelligence. The ETF Destroyer was actually composed of Nod Officers and replaced the crew. With three weeks later, the intel was confirmed that the original crew was found dead in the Cargo Port on South of Ukraine. With protests swarming the New Roman City, forcing the city to be destroyed in the riots and having more than 30,000 people including students were arrested. With over 4,000 killed from the forced enforcement control of the Enforcement Corps of the European Union. Despite the cause of the protest, it was likely hinted that the incident on the Benedict was the cause of this. The EU called it the Catholic City Riots. But for the US, calling it the Benedict Riot. Even for the SPS making it different, calling it the Nod-Benedict Incursion Riots. Remaining Loyalists of Russia were forced to retreat to Ukraine and India in hopes of retreating away from Nod's militaristic influence. With over 300 Russian and Chinese Generals became Nod Officers and key people of conquering areas. Turkey and Afghanistan fell to Nod when it's Economy was broken down due to the ISIS War. And Pakistan became under the Enforcer Corps control to prevent Nod from trying to "Take it" from them. Nod joined the United Nations council and became the largest Federal and Religious Nation that it annexed over 80 countries. Battle of Pakistan occured when the Enforcer Corps reported that the entire country is under attack by the Rebels of the Sentinels. Which the entire country fell to prey to Nod on August 19, 2021 and the withdrawal of Enforcer Corps to India. Weeks of investigation, the CIA were about to warn the UN Security Council that behind the attacks were Nod. Purposed by Director Bowman that the entire divisions were disguised T-90 Tanks from Russia. About to point blame on Russia, the Russian President nor it's diplomats were present. Making the SPS-US Joint Strike Force to search for the Russian President over Russian Boarders. Trigerring the American-Russian Friendly Conflict that lasted over 72 hours. Exactly the same time frame from Operation: Bear Cage. Which the JSF failed to rescue the President where he was found killed and executed by Nod. Creating a Political conflict between the European and American Nations on Nod. 2021 - Start of the New War More than Six SPS Fleets were sent to Asia to protect the Philippines from a possible Chinese Invasion. Weakening the defenses of Europe.